1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to storage media with heterogeneous media access characteristics, including media in storage devices such as hard disks, solid-state devices, and hybrid drives.
2. Description of Related Art
In many storage systems, address indirection is used to decouple the logical address used by a host from the physical address actually storing the storage data. In these systems, a mapping table typically provides a logical to physical mapping to translate a logical to a physical address. When a write is performed, the system must choose and designate a physical address for the write command.